La Guerrière Divine
by Luna07
Summary: Anzu, une égyptienne d'une rare beauté perd tout ce qu'elle a de plus cher en une journée. Perdue, elle sera entrainée dans un nouveau divertissement : les combats de femmes. Survivra-t-elle dans cet environnement brutal tout en réussissant sa vengeance?
1. Etroit comme le Nil

Ami du jour bonjour, ami du soir, bonsoir !

Pour les lecteurs qui ont déjà connu cette fanfiction, je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour avoir supprimer la fiction sans vous avoir prévenu. Je m'étais rendu compte que ce premier chapitre avait été posté beaucoup trop précipitamment car les prochains chapitres risquaient d'être moindre en qualité ainsi qu'en quantité. Mais maintenant, toute l'histoire a été revu, seul les chapitres ne restent plus qu'à être tapés. Aussi, en vous présentant une fois de plus mes excuses, je vous donne les deux premiers chapitres de cette fiction, en espérant obtenir votre pardon. Je vous invite à lire ou à découvrir pour les nouveaux lecteurs, ce premier chapitre ainsi que ce second.

Aussi un grand merci à Lenne83 qui m'a motivé pour écrire la suite de cette histoire! :)

Genre : Drama/Romance

Rated : T

Résumé : Anzu, une égyptienne d'une rare beauté perd tout ce qu'elle a de plus cher en une journée. Perdu, elle sera entrainée dans un nouveau divertissement : les combats de femmes. Survivra-t-elle dans cet environnement brutal tout en réussissant sa vengeance ? AtemxAnzu

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartient pas, hélas. Seul les Original Characters dans ce chapitre m'appartiennent.

* * *

><p><strong>La Guerrière Divine<strong>

Chapitre 1 : Insignifiant comme le Nil.

Au fin fond de la Haute-Egypte existait un pays frontalier : La Nubie. Aucun égyptien n'osait s'aventurer sur les terres hostiles et brûlantes de ce territoire, réputé comme le pays de la mort. Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue et la chaleur présente était telle, qu'elle était insoutenable. Certains prêtres juraient même que le dieu soleil Râ avait maudit cette partie du monde. L'autre raison qui effrayait les étrangers était la chasse permanente qui s'y produisait : une chasse à l'esclave. Avoir un esclave provenant de Nubie était un luxe chez les Egyptiens, si bien qu'ils étaient spécialement réservés pour les nobles et les membres de la coure royale. Ce qui était tant apprécier chez eux était leur robustesse et leur capacité à s'adapter à la chaleur étouffante. Pourtant, certain égyptiens vivaient dans ces contrées, mais ce n'était pas à cause d'un courage mal placé, mais pour une raison beaucoup plus sombre : la guerre. Canaan, la plus grande nation rivale avec l'Egypte avait entreprit une déclaration de guerre et avait déconcerté les plus grand stratèges du pays en attaquant la Haute-Egypte en traversant la Mer Rouge. Sans refuge, les Egyptiens fuirent vers la Basse-Egypte et les autres, qui n'avaient pas le choix fuirent vers la Nubie.

Dans ce climat hostile, peu avait su s'adapter et peu avait osé entreprendre le voyage de retour vers leur partie. Ainsi, seules quelques familles d'égyptiens habitaient dans ce territoire désertique. Du moins, pas tout à fait. La plupart du peuple Nubiens vivaient en nomade et traversaient le désert sur des chameaux, vivant en volant les peu de voyageurs qu'ils croisaient, mais quelque uns s'étaient sédentarisé et avaient fondé des villages non-loin de la berge du Nil. Le fleuve sacré en Egypte avait apporté un peu de prospérité, rendant la vie légèrement moins difficiles. Néanmoins la pauvreté était le quotidien, le synonyme même de la vie des habitants. Cependant, dans le petit village de Kahen, égyptiens et Nubiens cohabitaient en paix et, malgré leur vie misérables, appréciaient chaque jour que Râ leur offraient.

-Un deben le poisson ! Un deben ! S'époumona l'un des seuls marchands du village qui venait à peine de rentrer avec sa fraîche cargaison.

Plusieurs femmes de foyers jetèrent des coups d'œil intéressés avant de passer outre ou de payer le deben demandé. La principale source d'alimentation, que se soit en Egypte ou en Nubie était le poisson qui résidait dans le Nil et les céréales cultivées sur la berge, bien sûr c'était l'alimentation des plus pauvres. Les riches nobles Egyptiens avaient l'argent pour s'offrir les mets les plus somptueux et les plus chers tels que la viande d'élevage, le gibier ou encore la bière.

Une jeune femme Egyptienne s'approcha de l'échoppe de fortune en cherchant du regard ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ha ! Mâat ! Qu''est-ce que se sera aujourd'hui ? demanda le marchand en lui adressant un sourire.

Mâat était une très belle femme, son physique étant relativement reliée à son pays d'origine, des yeux en amandes, une peau hâlée, qui s'assombrissaient au fil des années sous le soleil intense de la Nubie, un nez droit avec des lèvres pulpeuse et charnu ainsi que des cheveux bruns qui pouvait se confondre facilement avec le noir. La seule particularité chez elle et qui attirait la gente masculine était ses yeux bleus sombres qui envoûtaient quiconque s'y plongeaient. Son nom aussi semblé être le reflet de la personnalité de la jeune femme : le même nom que la déesse Mâat, déesse représentante de la vérité. Un concept que le village savait sacrée chez elle. Peu après son achat, elle marcha en direction d'un autre marchand, rencontrant quelque connaissance où elle s'arrêta pour discuter quelques instants avant de reprendre sa route. Bien que les hommes la désirait, elle était déjà unie à un homme, son mari qu'elle avait rencontrée durant sa fuite : Séref. Elle était l'un des femmes égyptiennes les plus chanceuses de toutes les générations à savoir qu'elle aimait réellement son mari. Un jeta un regard pensif vers les dunes qui cachaient la berge du fleuve, pensant à lui et particulièrement à leur fille.

De l'autre côté de ces dunes se trouvait un homme, âgée dans la trentaine qui tenait par la main une petite fille en faisant de grand gestes enthousiastes, un sourire sur le visage. Lui aussi avait le physique typique des égyptiens, une peau hâlée, très sombre, des yeux en amandes avec un nez droit et les cheveux noirs. Lui aussi avait fuit l'Egypte lorsque la guerre était arrivé aux portes de son village. Etant le seul survivant de sa famille, il avait traversé seul le désert insoutenable de la Nubie avant de rencontrer celle qui deviendra plus tard sa femme sur le trajet. Avant charpentier pour un sou, il s'était reconverti dans l'agriculture et s'occupait maintenant d'une partie des cultures sur la berge du Nil, non loin du village. Puis, peu après un évènement vint bouleverser sa vie, pas seulement la sienne mais aussi celle de sa femme et même de tout le village. Peu après son mariage, Mâat avait donné naissance à un enfant qu'ils baptisèrent Anzu. L'évènement aurait put sembler commun mais tous remarquèrent que la nouvelle-née était complètement différente des autres et en grandissant cette différence s'était accentuée. La peau aussi pâle que le sable blanc qui venait border le Nil, des cheveux bruns clairs, des lèvres fines et délicates, un nez certes droit mais fin et surtout, des yeux d'un bleu éclatant semblable au Nil lorsqu'il baigne dans les rayons du soleil, expressif, avec une légère forme en amande. Dès sa naissance, tout le village était entré en effervescence, le prêtre avait même assuré en contemplant l'enfant d'un air hébété que la déesse Isis avait posé sa bénédiction sur elle. On aurait pu douter de l'identité du père mais les soupçons partirent bien vite lorsque du haut de ses deux ans, Anzu avait un sourire et des manières qui avaient des ressemblances frappantes avec son père. Elle était le centre des conversations du village et dès qu'elle passait, certains arrêtaient leurs activités pour la regarder, fasciné par tant de beauté pour un si jeune âge. Ses parents était très fière d'elle, vive d'esprit, curieuse et souriante, ils s'estimaient très chanceux d'avoir un enfant telle qu'Anzu. Parfois, Mâat la regarderai jouer dans le sable, un semblant de tristesse dans les yeux, se sentant coupable d'avoir donné naissance à un tel enfant qui avait pourtant le statu le plus bas dans la société égyptienne. Elle se demandait parfois comment les choses auraient été si Anzu avait vu le jour dans une riche famille Egyptienne. Mais elle chassait vite ses pensées sombres lorsque sa fille lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Séref pointa du doigt le Nil, en expliquant à sa fille pourquoi il était tant sacrée et précieux aux yeux de tous. Il savait pourtant qu'à maintenant neuf ans, Anzu avait quelques connaissances sur la religion et les symboles des dieux égyptiens.

-Alors Isis partit sur sa barque en papyrus pour retrouver les quatorze morceaux du corps de son époux et frère, le Dieu Osiris. Conta l'homme en regardant sa fille.

-Il réussit, n'est-ce pas, père ? dit-elle avec détermination.

Surpris de cette réaction, il lui demanda d'où lui venait une telle certitude. Elle fronça ses sourcils en réfléchissant avant de répondre fermement :

-Si la grande déesse Isis avait échoué, alors nous n'aurions pas connu l'existence du Dieu Osiris. De plus Horus est son fils, dont la mère est la déesse Isis elle-même, cela veut donc dire qu'elle a réussi. Ai-je tort, père ? demanda-t-elle avec une inquiétude grandissante dans les yeux, doutant de son jugement.

Il éclata d'un grand rire avant de s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur.

-En effet, Isis a bien succéder dans sa tâche et avec l'aide de sa sœur, Nephtys, elle entreprit de reconstituer le corps du dieu défunt, puis Anubis l'assista durant l'embaumement. Mais le dieu fût temporairement ramener à la vie par son épouse Isis, c'est ainsi qu'elle mit au monde Horus.

-Père, la déesse Isis a-t-elle bien retrouvé les quatorze morceaux ? Les prêtes disent pourtant le contraire, Isis aurait été contrainte de créer le morceau manquant en argile. Dit Anzu, confuse par la version que venait de dire son père.

-Cela, ma fille, tu le sauras quand tu auras l'âge de raison. Répondit son père en souriant, légèrement gêné.

Effectivement les prêtes avaient raisons, mais il était formellement interdit de révéler aux enfants quel était le dernier morceau qui était en réalité ce qui faisait qu'un homme était un homme. De ce fait, les femmes apprenait tard les vrais détails du mythe, les hommes l'apprenait beaucoup plus tôt. Il scruta le ciel et déduit à la position du dieu soleil-Râ qu'ils allaient bientôt entrer dans l'heure du milieu de journée et qu'il fallait rentrer au plus vite. Vers ce moment de la journée, la chaleur était telle que personne n'osait sortir de leurs huttes.

-Il est temps de rentrer voir ta mère, ma fille. Dit-il en regardant Anzu lui faire un sourire éclatant.

Il regarda intensément sa fille, encore surpris de sa beauté et sa différence avec lui et sa femme. L'une des choses qui le fascinait le plus était sa peau. Pâle, brillante comme une perle et malgré le soleil et ses puissants rayons, elle n'avait jamais foncé pour devenir un teint halé comme à tous égyptiens et nubiens. Il secoua sa tête brièvement et se mit en marche des dunes pour retourner vers le village.

Pendant ce temps, Anzu qui le suivait d'un pas rapide, regarda une dernière fois le Nil, qui la fascinait. Isis avait navigué sur ce fleuve, il apportait prospérité et sécurité. Définitivement, dès le jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur cette eau, elle avait manifesté un intérêt non dissimulé pour ce fleuve, il en alla de même pour la religion égyptienne lorsque son père lui conta les mythes qui reliait ce fleuve aux dieux et déesses. Pourquoi aimait-elle autant se fleuve ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment la raison réelle, mais le Nil était différent des autres rivières et fleuves qui parcouraient l'Egypte d'après son père. Cette différence la rassurait car elle savait très bien qu'elle aussi était différente des autres. Parfois cela lui faisait plaisir que les vieilles et sages dames du village la complimente mais parfois elle était apeuré, serait-elle un jour rejetée ? Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit, se concentrant sur le moment présent. Le futur, elle avait toute sa vie devant elle pour y penser. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant leurs huttes en terre cuites, qui pouvait sembler vulgaire et misérable pour les nobles, mais pour Anzu, c'était aussi bien qu'un palais, car c'était ici qu'elle était née, ici qu'elle avait grandi jusqu'à ses neuf ans. Cela pouvait sembler stupide, voir même impensable, mais c'était bien ce qu'Anzu pensait de cette hutte brinquebalante.

-Nous sommes rentrés ! Déclara son père, en souriant.

-Vous avez de la chance, nous allons pouvoir tout de suite passer à table. Dit calmement Mâat en souriant doucement.

Anzu regarda sa mère, admirative. Elle était émerveillée par tant de grâce et de douceur dans ses mouvements ou ses expressions et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière d'être sa fille. Comme d'habitude le repas se fit en silence, après avoir prononcé une prière à Isis pour la remercier de sa clémence envers leur famille. Dès qu'Anzu quitta la paillasse qui servait de table, Mâat se tourna vers son mari, soucieuse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur depuis quelques temps.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il un peu surpris, est-ce à cause de ce qui est arrivé au village Napolis ? reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mâat hocha la tête, regardant ailleurs.

-Le messager a dit qu'il ne restait aucun survivant, comment un incendie aurait-il pu faire ça ? demanda-t-elle avec une voie où perçaient le doute et l'anxiété.

-Je te confierais que je trouve aussi cela étrange. Finit par dire Séref, mais pourquoi s'inquiéter autant ? interrogea-t-il avec considération.

-J'ai… vu des signes, de mauvaise augure. Quelque chose arrive. Dit-elle avec plus de fermeté au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Les lotus se fanent le long de notre berge, les grenouilles se font absentes…

Il fronça les sourcils. Le lotus était le symbole de la renaissance et en cette période que l'année, les lotus se multiplient, et en aucun cas se fanent. Les prêtes avaient aussi remarqué l'absence des grenouilles, symbôle de longévité de vie, et s'en inquiétaient. Il ne pouvait nier les faits et se tourna à nouveau vers Mâat.

-Se pourrait-il que les dieux nous envoient un avertissement ? Questionna-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à sa femme.

-J'en ai peur… murmura Mâat avec inquiétude. Allons-nous connaitre le même sort que Napolis… ?

Instinctivement, ils se tournèrent vers leur fille, qui jouait au fond de la hutte, inconsciente du danger qui guettait le village. Mâat la regarda avec tendresse et anxiété, priant pour qu'Isis ait vraiment béni sa fille, implorant au fond d'elle-même qie s'il arrivait quelque chose, qu'Anzu soit épargné. Séref regarda également sa fille, savant très bien à quoi sa femme pensait. Il espérait, probablement en vain, que rien n'arriverait.

Une semaine plus tard, au temple d'Isis à Kahen, les prêtres se concertaient avec inquiétude. Les signes étaient maintenant clairs et ils ne savaient quoi faire. Prévenir la population entrainerait la panique, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'envisager de quitter le village pour le désert rude de la Nubie. Emprunter le Nil serait de la folie, les récolte arrivants à leur terme et signalant que bientôt la crue arriverait, empêchant toute fuite par le fleuve. Le souvenir de Napolis était encore présent dans leur esprit et ils craignaient le pire : que le même sort s'abatte sur eux. Ils se tournèrent vers la piètre sculpture d'Isis et prièrent de toute leur force pour que la déesse entende leur détresse.

Quelques jours plus tard, Anzu regarda anxieusement le ciel. Les rayons brulants de Râ étaient moins puissants aujourd'hui, et de fins nuages noirs fendaient le bleu azur du ciel. Jamais encore cela n'était arrivé à Kahen et Anzu savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne connaissait pas la raison pourquoi, mais une force invisible au fond d'elle-même la tiraillait, comme elle lui criait que quelque chose s'approchait. Malgré ses neuf ans, elle n'était pas dupe, ses parents, les prêtres et les autre habitants du village avaient changé de comportements, ils étaient moins souriante et chaleureux mais plus inquiets et nerveux.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda une voie douce derrière elle.

-Mère… commença Anzu, est-ce quelque chose ne vas pas ? Finit-elle par demander, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur d'inquiétude.

Mâat la regarda quelque secondes avec une expression stupéfaite avant de se reprendre et de s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

-Pourquoi cette question ? S'enquit Mâat avec considération.

-Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais, je sens que quelque chose ne vas pas, quelque chose de dangereux approche… Et… Elle s'interrompit soudainement, rougissant légèrement de gêne de s'exprimer aussi librement devant sa mère.

Mâat regarda sa fille intensément, un regard que jamais Anzu ne lui avait connu. C'était un regard grave, si profond qu'elle en était presque effrayé.

-Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, jusqu'à la fin, d'accord ? Commença sa mère.

Sa fille lui répondit par un hochement positif de tête, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait entendre.

-Comme tu le sais, mon nom est le nom de la déesse Mâat, déesse de la justice et de la vérité. Je veux qu'au court de ta vie, ses deux principes soit ta force, tes guides mais aussi tes limites car personne ne peux en échapper. Tout ce puni un jour, que ce soit tôt ou tard. Même le Pharaon, le fils de Râ n'en est pas protéger.

Anzu regarda sa mère avec un regard confus. Pourquoi disait-elle tout ça ?

-Et surtout, je veux qu'au court de ta vie que tu agisses en fonction de ce qui est juste, je veux que même si tu souffres, jamais tu ne voudras ne plus vivre, je veux que même si tu croises un obstacle, tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le surmonter, je veux que dans la tristesse, tu penses à ce qui t'as rendu heureuse, je veux que dans la discorde, tu sois la première à faire un geste… Mâat fit une pause avant de reprendre, ses yeux emplis de tristesse. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, semble bien difficile à faire mais ce n'est qu'en suivant ces principes que tu vivras pleinement chaque jour, tu es peut-être trop jeune pour comprendre mais je te le demande, n'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit. Ton père et moi avons suivit ce code, et je n'ai aucun regrets. Cela m'a permit d'avancer lorsque j'avais perdu mon chemin, cela m'a permit de me relever quand j'avais échoué…

Elle saisit le visage d'Anzu entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ce code a fait ma force, je voudrais, je veux qu'elle soit ta force à ton tour. Ainsi je serais toujours avec toi, n'oublie jamais cela… Anzu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Jamais, au grand jamais, les parents n'appelaient leur enfant familièrement, sauf en cas d'extrêmes exceptions.

-Mère… Pourquoi… ? Commença-t-elle.

Mâat ne la laissa pas finir, se détournant d'elle afin de rejoindre le fond de la hutte, là où son mari se trouvait, réfléchissant à propos des futures récoltes et si elles allaient être assez pour tout le village. Anzu regarda sa mère, ébahi, perdu, confuse. Que signifiait tout cela ? Elle avait retenu le message de sa mère, « Vivre sans regrets » et pour cela elle devait suivre ce que sa mère avait suivit autrefois. Mais pourquoi le dire maintenant ? Toujours confuse, elle avait besoin de sortir, besoin d'air frais pour lui remettre les idées en place et réfléchir à ce que sa mère venait de dire. Après avoir obtenu la permission, elle sortit de la hutte avec une légère précipitation. Séref regarda sa femme, soucieux.

-Que lui as-tu donc dit ?

-Tu te souviens qu'à sa naissance, un jour ou l'autre nous lui expliqueront les qualités et principes de la déesse Mâat et Isis ? Afin que plus tard, elle les suive ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Tu viens de les lui dire ? Maintenant ? Mais… Elle n'est pas en âge de comprendre ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

-J'ai eu… le sentiment que je devais. Dit Mâat en regardant les dunes derrière lesquelles Anzu avait disparu.

Plus loin, Anzu était plongé dans ses pensées, contemplant le Nil. Elle s'était fort éloignée du village, si bien, qu'elle ne voyait plus le temple d'Isis. Et pourtant elle ne voulait pas retourner. Elle voulait juste rester assise sur le sable, se posant des questions qui soudainement la traversée. Les paroles de sa mère l'obsédé, pourquoi lui dire ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle se retournait la question sans cesse, elle avait certes compris ce que sa mère voulait lui dire, mais pourquoi suivre ce code était-il nécessaire ? Peut à peut, ses paupières se firent lourdes et finalement, elle s'endormit sur le sable.

* * *

><p><em>« - Réveille-toi ! »<em>

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, le souffle court, la sueur coulant le long de son visage. Anzu se redressa en position assise, complètement déboussolé. Elle avait chaud, une vive douleur dans la poitrine la tiraillait. C'est cette douleur qui avait dû la réveillé, songea-t-elle, combattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses nausées. La douleur s'amplifia alors qu'un horrible pressentiment vint brutalement.

-Mère. Père. Murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle détourna son regard du Nil, constatant que le ciel était sombre bien qu'aucuns nuages n'étaient en vue. Elle se mit à courir, de plus en plus vite alors que la panique la gagnait sans aucune raison. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, les questions défilaient à grande allure dans son esprit alors que cette force, qui lui pressentait un malheur était revenue et la poussait à accélérer. Peu à peu, elle vit au loin la berge avec les récoltes alors qu'elle remontait le Nil. Elle aurait dû se sentir rassurer mais au contraire, l'anxiété lui saisit la gorge tandis qu'elle redoublait d'effort pour augmenter sa vitesse. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement, au point de tomber brutalement contre le sable, les poumons en feu. Elle rampa au pied d'une des dunes alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille.

-Êtes-vous sûr que cela marchera ? Questionna une voie masculine.

-Le temps nous le dira, c'est un plan sur le long terme. Répondit une autre voie masculine, rocailleuse et grave.

Anzu frissonna à l'entente de cette voie. Elle était menaçante, inquiétante, si bien qu'elle pria pour ne pas se faire repérer et croisé le regard du propriétaire. Des sabots de cheval se firent entendre et la même voie exigea d'un ton impérieux :

-Alors ?

-Il n'y a aucun survivant. Dit platement le nouveau venu.

-Bien, bien… se délecta l'homme d'un ton sinistre. A présent, repartons, nous en avons terminé avec la Nubie. Faites en sorte que ce soit perçu comme un ordre du pharaon.

L'un partit à la tâche précipitamment. Anzu, toujours caché, était horrifiée. « Aucun survivant ». Cela ne pouvait pas être… C'était impossible ! L'angoisse s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle tremblait, son cœur battant si fort qu'elle était sûre que les deux hommes sur la dune pouvaient l'entendre.

-Sergent Ounech, reprit la même voie, voulez-vous savoir le but de ce plan ?

-En effet… dit le dit sergent avec intérêt.

-Les nubiens ont beau être divisé, tuer un des leur revient à tuer tout leur peuple. Lorsque les nomades découvriront ce qu'il s'est passé ici comme à Napolis, ils crieront vengeance et se prépareront pour attaquer au moment crucial, soit la succession du Pharaon à son fils…

-Vous voulez dire que… commença Ounech.

-Nous allons monter les peuples voisins contre le fils du Pharaon. A ce moment là, nous leur donneront ce qu'ils voudront : sa mort. Ainsi, j'hériterais du trône. Termina la voie d'un ton purement macabre, avant de partir dans un rire.

Anzu ne comprenait pas bien la situation. Elle savait qu'elle venait sûrement d'entendre une chose qu'elle n'aurait, au grand damne, ne jamais entendre. Mais pour le moment, elle se fichait de qui était cet homme et de ses projets pour prendre le trône d'Egypte, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rejoindre le village.

-C'est fait ! s'écria un homme au loin en destination de la mystérieuse voie et du sergent.

-En route. Dit abruptement le voisin du sergent.

Peu à peu, les bruits des sabots s'effacèrent et Anzu se remis à courir, cette fois complètement subjugué par des sentiments qui la terrifiait.

« Aucun survivant. »

Elle accéléra pour finalement arriver sur la berge proche du village. Elle leva les yeux et son visage se décomposa. Une colonne noire s'élevait du village et venait recouvrir le ciel d'une masse sombre préoccupante.

-Non… Non. Non ! Vociféra-t-elle dans son esprit, partagé entre la peur et le désespoir.

Elle grimpa maladroitement la dune, tombant plusieurs fois tellement ses jambes tremblait. Puis elle arriva finalement au sommet. Son visage pâlit brusquement.

Il n'y avait… plus rien. Tous n'étaient que cendres, les restes des pauvres huttes étant consumé par les dernières flammes restantes, la fumée noire s'élevant vers le ciel. Elle s'avança lentement vers les débris du village, muette, choqué et déconfite devant le spectacle macabre qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Le temple d'Isis était en proie aux flammes et s'écroula brusquement, les fondations affaiblis, cédant. Le grenier était en cendres, les débris de bois noircît et diminuer, n'ayant maintenant plus aucun contenu à protéger. Elle continua sa marche vers le centre où était l'avenue résidentielle avant de brusquement retenir une violente nausée. Une horrible odeur de putréfaction entourait l'endroit et les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Anzu. Interloqué et perdu, elle ne vit pas l'obstacle devant elle et trébucha maladroitement avant d'entrer en collision avec une faux. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur alors que son flanc gauche vint être brutalement lacéré. Elle se releva faiblement, tenant sa blessure avec sa main droite, continuant son chemin, ignorant la douleur. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pâles, de part la douleur physique mais essentiellement morale. Elle ne pouvait croire ses yeux, elle suppliait les dieux de la réveiller de ce cauchemar, elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, son cœur ou son âme pour qu'on lui assure que ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle cherchait en vain parmi les ruines une main secourable qui se tendrait vers elle, la rassurant. Et pourtant, elle demeurait seule, blessée et brisée, errant entre ce qui fut auparavant les rues de son village tant chérie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Quel sacrilège avait-elle osé commettre pour que les dieux la punissent ainsi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils envoyé ces hommes ? Est-ce qu'un homme même avait le droit de vie et de mort sur un autre être humain ? Les dieux n'étaient-ils donc pas justes ?

Puis elle arriva devant résidus de terre brûlés qui furent autrefois l'endroit où elle était née, l'endroit où elle avait grandi, l'endroit où elle avait connu le bonheur comme la tristesse… Sa maison n'était plus. Puis elle marcha lentement, tremblante, la vision devenant flou par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler vers le centre de l'unique pièce. Puis elle les vit.

Ce fut comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner, comme si la vie avait instantanément cessé d'habiter son corps et son esprit. Elle tomba à genoux, le regard vide, ne sentant plus la douleur qui la tiraillait pour regarder les silhouettes au sol devant elle. Puis elle reçut comme une énorme claque, la douleur revint encore plus insupportable qu'auparavant, alors que son esprit comprenait la scène devant ses yeux.

Une douceur et une tendresse, à travers des yeux bleus sombres.

« Ainsi je serais toujours avec toi… »

Un sourire éclatant, contant les mythes en pointant le Nil.

« Tu le sauras quand tu auras l'âge de raison. »

Cette voie masculine, complètement neutre.

« Aucun survivant. »

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensités, n'ayant plus conscience du sang qui coulait le long de sa hanche, du mal de crâne épouvantable apparaissant, non plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle désormais. Devant elle s'étendait les corps sans vie de ceux qui furent autrefois sa mère et son père. Anzu se mit à sangloter sortant de son mutisme avant de fondre en larmes aux pieds de ses parents. Elle avait mal comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la douleur pouvait se manifester. Elle venait de perdre tous ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde en une seule journée. Pendant neuf longues années elle avait vécu ici, aimée et respecté ses parents et en l'espace d'une seule et unique journée, le destin lui avait tout pris… Non, cet homme avec sa voix sinistre lui avait tout pris, sans aucune autre raison que pour servir sa propre avidité.

Des heures durant, les larmes coulèrent, ses sanglots continuèrent sans relâche jusqu'au moment où les larmes cessèrent d'elle-même. Les yeux rouges et douloureux, elle entreprit faiblement de creuser le sable. Une heure plus tard, elle était à genoux en face de la tombe de ses parents qu'elle avait essayé d'ériger en leur mémoire. Un morceau de bois légèrement noirci était planté à la tête de la tombe, un lotus fermé au pied de celui-ci. Elle joignit ses mains et pria une dernière fois, des larmes invisibles s'échappant encore de ses yeux.

-Au revoir. Murmura-t-elle avant de se détourner de la tombe vers le désert de la Nubie.

Elle n'avait nul part ou allez ni retourner, sa vie n'avait désormais plus aucun sens, plus personne n'avait besoin d'elle, elle était… seule. Sans hésitation, elle entra dans le désert, laissant décider les dieux de son sort. Cependant elle jeta un dernier regard larmoyant vers les reliefs du village fumant avant de continuer sa route où elle disparu au loin, effacé lentement par les dunes de sables.

* * *

><p>Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai fait que très peu de changements dans ce chapitre. J'espère cependant que vous avez pris du plaisir à le relire ou la découvrir. N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives ou à me faire remarques des fautes d'orthographes. Si vous avez des questions à propos de la fiction, n'hésitez pas non plus. Merci d'avoir lu! :)<p> 


	2. Douce comme la Mort

Voilà maintenant le chapitre 2 de cette fiction! Je dois avouer qu'il a été très difficile à écrire car c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre de ce genre. Cela a été un véritable challenge pour moi de le finir et je dois dire que je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture! :)

Disclaimer: Le manga Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartient point, seul les Original Characters présent dans ce chapitre m'appartiennent.

* * *

><p><strong>La Guerrière Divine<strong>

Chapitre 2: Douce comme la mort.

La première chose qu'elle ressentit en sortant de l'ombre de l'inconscience fut une violente souffrance à son flanc gauche, si forte qu'elle en eut envie de vomir. Le corps entier tiraillé de douleur, elle n'osait bouger ses membres, de peur qu'au moindre mouvement ils ne se brisent. Étourdie, la tête lourde, ses sens lui faisaient défauts, revenant avec une lenteur presque agaçante. Puis elle les sentit, ces tremblements typique d'une charrette, elle entendit, ces voix étouffé par les turbans des nomades du désert et enfin, elle vit, la lumière de Râ se déverser sur elle, l'éblouissant. La petite fille détourna la tête de gauche à droite, tentant d'identifier son environnement encore flou. Dans un effort surhumain, elle leva la main vers sa blessure, néanmoins celle-ci fut immobilisé. Dans son étourdissement face à la douleur et à la chaleur insoutenable, elle distingua un visage de femme, la regardant avec gentillesse.

-Ils vont la nettoyer. Laisse faire le temps maintenant. Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Trop faible, fatigué et endolorie pour réfléchir, Anzu orienta son regard vers le royaume de Nout, d'un bleu éclatant, se laissant être entraîner une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Anzu ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait laissé son destin entre les mains des Dieux, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils soient clément et lui permettent de rejoindre ses défunts parents et pourtant, elle vivait. Avec la force du désespoir, elle s'était jetée dans les bras du désert si impitoyable de Nubie et elle vivait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-on sauvé ? En s'écroulant de fatigue et de douleur dans le désert, elle avait espéré retrouver sa famille dans l'au-delà et pourtant… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas subi le sort comme n'importe quelle personne perdue dans le désert ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les dieux la sauvent ? S'amusaient-ils de la voir souffrir autant ? Par quelle cruauté… ? Des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux. Voilà deux jour qu'elle était à Kawa, une ville Nubienne, près de la troisième cataracte du Nil. Bien que c'était la première fois qu'Anzu était dans une ville, elle n'avait plus le cœur à émettre quelconque émotions face aux évènements, quels qu'ils soient. Il y eut un temps où elle aurait regardé avec fascination la compacité de la population, le si grand nombres de marchands sur la grande place du marché, hurlant de toute leurs force leurs prix, la grandeur des temples dédiés au Dieux, sculpté dans la pierre, prêt à se tenir debout pour les décennies à venir… Mais maintenant, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance.<p>

Attaché à un pieu sur la grande place, elle n'accordait aucun regards aux passants qui la fixaient des yeux avec pitié, ainsi qu'aux autres filles et femmes dans la même situation. Les cordes lui mordaient ses poignets jusqu'à ce qu'une ligne rouge vif se dessina le long de sa peau. Ni la pitié des passants, ni la douleur ne semblait l'affecter pour autant.

Esclave.

C'est ce qu'elle allait devenir, comme toutes les autres femmes à ses côtés, elles aussi rescapées d'une tragédie, vendues par leurs propres familles, ayant tenté de fuir leurs vies minables. Certaines pleuraient, tremblantes de peur ou de frustration, Anzu ne le savait, d'autres restaient dignes dans leurs malheurs, regardant droit devant elles, tentant de cacher les sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérés. Instinctivement, Anzu leva son regard et croisa celui de Dédetès.

Cette égyptienne avait été celle qui l'avait soignée, qui avait tentée de lui apporter un peu de réconfort dans son malheur, revenant toujours à ses côtés, peu importe son silence. Dédetès lui rappelait sa mère. Douce, chaleureuse et si tristement désintéressée. Jamais Anzu ne l'avait entendu pleurer, se plaindre ou se lamenter sur son sort. Son sourire léger sur ses lèvres, son regard bienfaisant et sa bonté avait fait qu'Anzu lui vouait un profond respect. Pour elle, Dédetès avait été celle qui avait pansée ses plaies même si le sang s'écoulait encore à flots, elle avait apaisée ses douleurs.

Lui donnant son sourire léger, la jeune femme détourna son regard et contempla le ciel. La petite fille aux yeux bleues savait qu'elle priait. Dédetès aimait et vénérait profondément les Dieux. En particulier la déesse Nout, maîtresse du ciel. Souvent la jeune femme lui reprocherait de ne pas prier et remercier assez les Dieux pour leur bonté, mais Anzu n'avait que faire. Même après toutes ces heures à lui apprendre à aimer les Dieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une rancœur face au destin qu'ils lui avaient donné. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur son avenir dorénavant si sombre.

Soudain, elle vit son « propriétaire » s'agiter et se diriger vers un homme. Anzu le détailla, environ âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux et la barbe grise virant vers le blanc, il était habillé d'une tunique bleu foncé en lin, une ceinture rouge foncé à la taille, un turban de même couleur sur le crâne, or quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux: ses mains étaient pleines de cicatrices, non pas celles faites par une quelconque activités artisanales mais par un objet plus tranchant, plus meurtrier, comme une épée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que cette homme était dangereux. Elle se mouva inconfortablement dans une autre position, ramenant son genoux droit vers son menton, essayant d'ignorer le malaise qu'elle éprouvait. Se hasardant à l'ignorer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter cet homme du coin de l'œil, son malaise se renforçant à chaque fois que ses yeux entrait en contact avec son dos, grand et étrangement austère. Le client se déplaçait en silence, regardant avec des yeux désintéressés la marchandise que le nomade lui offrait, celui-ci faisant de grand geste et murmurant des prix précipitamment, essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme. Se mouvant avec une souplesse étonnante pour son âge entre les femmes à terre, l'acheteur s'arrêta devant une fille qu'Anzu reconnue. Elle ne savait pas son nom mais on la reconnaissait facilement grâce à sa grande taille. L'adolescente n'osait lever les yeux vers l'homme, et aurait été strictement immobile si les tremblements ne parcouraient pas son corps. Terrifiée était sûrement le seul mot pour la décrire. Se penchant vers sa pauvre figure tremblante, il la força à lever son visage vers lui du bout de son index. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent alors que les tremblements se faisaient plus violents encore. Le client passa encore un bref moment à la regarder droit dans les yeux avant de retirer sa main et d'inspecter son corps, évaluant sûrement sa forme physique. Le fixant dorénavant, Anzu le vit se pencher vers le vendeur et lui adresser la parole, sûrement loin d'être poli. A la perception des larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille, elle comprit qu'elle était entrain d'être achetée. Les deux hommes négocièrent un bref temps avant que le client ne reprenne son observation, l'adolescente étant brutalement détachée puis emmener par deux hommes, probablement au service du nouvel acquéreur.

Ce n'était plus un malaise que ressentait Anzu dorénavant, mais un véritable sentiment d'effroi. Le regard de la jeune fille n'était pas un regard déformé par la peur d'être une esclave, mais par le regard de l'homme. Plusieurs filles suivirent le destin de la première, toutes âgées dans la même tranche d'âge, entre douze et seize ans.

Il passa devant Dédetès sans un regard, continuant son chemin, ignorant complètement le nomade qui semblait étrangement dépité. Sentant ses pas se rapprocher, Anzu baissa les yeux vers son genoux qui reposait contre la poitrine, à l'affût du moindre mouvement de l'étranger.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, Anzu s'était enfoncée dans son chagrin, frustrée par la miséricorde qui frappait sa vie. Puis la main secourable de Dédetès lui avait appris de nouveau à ressentir les émotions qui font que notre vie est plus supportable, qu'aimer et être aimé était encore possible. Et en cet instant, Anzu ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivante depuis le décès de ses géniteurs. Elle était déchirée par la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme mais quelque chose lui disait, lui criait même qu'il pouvait lui apporter quelque chose, qu'il était le chemin à suivre. Anzu eut soudain l'impression qu'un vent d'espoir venait de la frapper. Son village brûlé, cet homme à la voix cruel, sa survie du désert et maintenant cet homme si menaçant. Était-ce une coïncidence? Ou bien était-ce les Dieux qui l'avaient guidé pour accomplir un but? Elle se sentait prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions, partagé entre l'effroi et l'espoir, entre un sentiment de renouveau et d'impuissance. Il lui semblait que son destin ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps.

Un bruissement. Une respiration. Un pas grattant le sol défriché. Anzu se figea. Il était juste devant elle. Elle sentait son regard la jauger avec une telle intensité qu'elle crut un bref moment qu'il semblait hypnotisé. Elle déglutit, sentant une goutte de sueur n'ayant pas été créer par la chaleur descendre le long de sa nuque. Anzu savait que si elle avait été debout, ses jambes aurait été flageolantes, perdant leurs forces devant ce regard si insistant, pétrifiant. Elle n'osait lever les yeux, une peur sourde engourdissant ses membres.

La réalisation sembla la heurter de plein fouet. Devait-elle encore se comporter comme elle l'aurait fait avant? Devait-elle se plier devant ce regard, en signe de soumission et de respect? Est-ce qu'agir comme on lui avait toujours appris l'amènerait quelque part? Elle ne voulait pas finir comme esclave. Elle se refusait d'avoir une vie sans aucun but. Elle rejetait le fait que sa vie n'aurait aucun sens. Qu'absolument personne ne se souviendrait d'elle, que personne ne la pleurera quand elle rejoindra l'au-delà comme elle l'avait fait pour ses défunts parents. Une résolution était montée en elle, déterminée et incassable. Alors, elle leva la tête.

Ses yeux bleus, emplit de détermination rencontrèrent le noir de celui le d'homme. Elle se sentit défaillir de frayeur devant ce regard. Il était glacé, dénué de toute émotions et pourtant il semblait terriblement pénétrable. Elle sut qu'il était réellement dangereux. Le noir glacé de ses iris semblaient hurler le danger qu'elle avait pris en osant croiser son regard. Il devait avoir vu la mort. Anzu en était sûre. Pire, il avait dû la donner, de sang-froid, et avec cruauté.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent à se toiser. Il se détourna finalement d'elle pour parler au nomade.

-Combien? Aboya-t-il d'une voix rauque, froide.

Son « propriétaire » le considéra d'un regard stupéfait. Il oscilla son regard rapidement entre son client et Anzu avant de répondre précipitamment.

-Cinq mille debens. Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Anzu n'avait jamais apprit à lire ni à écrire mais elle savait que cela devait être une somme assez importante. Sa pensée se confirma quand son potentiel nouveau propriétaire fronça des sourcils et fusilla un regard menaçant au vendeur.

-J'ai dit, combien? Siffla l'homme.

Son interlocuteur déglutit difficilement.

-Inksou, je t'ai déjà fait des prix pour les autres. Mais elle, c'est un produit spécial… Commença le nomade.

-Ces girafes que tu m'a vendu, Coupa brusquement Inksou, elle ne font rien.

-Que..? Je ne peux pas contrôler ça… Tenta le marchand, semblant tout d'un coup très nerveux.

-Elles ne se reproduisent pas. Finit Inksou, le regard glaciale. Tu m'as donc vendu un mauvais investissement.

Son ton fut tellement menaçant qu'Anzu en venait presque à plaindre le marchand qui semblait à présent terrorisé.

-Je… Je ne savais pas.. Justifia-t-il piteusement, les mains tremblantes.

-Je veux bien passer outre, si tu me la vends, continua l'acheteur d'un ton sec en désignant Anzu, mille cinq-cents.

-Quoi…? Brama la marchand. C'est mon plus beau produit! Je…

-Jusqu'à maintenant ton meilleur prix n'est que de huit-cents debens, rappela Inksou en jetant un regard dédaigneux au marchand, je te fais une dernière proposition: deux milles ou rien.

Désappointé, le nomade baissa les yeux et acquiesça positivement, acceptant son offre même s'il perdait trois milles debens au change. Au cours de la négociation, Anzu n'avait cessé de se demander si son action courageuse ou trop téméraire avait été une bonne idée. Toutefois, il était trop tard pour le regretter. Elle vit les deux hommes qui avaient emmener les autres jeunes filles se diriger vers elle. Avec un furtif coup d'œil, Anzu vit Inksou, ou quelque soit son nom, procéder à la transaction alors que ses hommes de mains la détachaient avec peu de délicatesse, des nouvelles égratignures étant visibles sur ses poignets lorsque la corde fut enlevée. L'un d'entre eux lui saisit son bras gauche et l'entraîna brusquement vers un chariot ressemblant plus à une cage qu'autre chose. Un boule de nervosité se forma dans son estomac alors qu'elle tiquait sous la puissante prise de l'homme de main de son nouveau propriétaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Dans une recherche de réconfort elle tourna la tête vers Dédetès qui lui retourna son regard, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Anzu sut que c'était sa façon de lui dire au revoir et de prendre soin d'elle, qu'importe ce qui lui arrive. L'individu la lança nonchalamment dans le chariot, où elle reconnut les filles qui avaient été aussi achetées précédemment. S'installant sur le côté droit, elle ignora les sanglots et les pleurs de certaines d'entre elles. Anzu n'avait pas pleurer depuis qu'elle avait laissé ses parents. Dans le désert, elle se souvenait avoir verser des larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'épuisent. Elle savait que le faire maintenant ne lui avancerait à rien.

Le regard dans le vague, elle ne vit pas sa voisine lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule. Se retournant brusquement, surprise, Anzu plongea son regard bleu profond dans des yeux vert foncés, tourna vers le noir à l'extérieur des iris. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et la jeune fille lui sourit.

-Je… je m'appelle Khémetensen, dit-elle d'une petite voix, tu viens d'être achetée toi aussi?

Anzu hocha tristement la tête. Le sourire de Khémetensen disparut un bref moment avant de revenir sur son visage.

-Cela peut te sembler étrange mais je… je pensais qu'on pouvait devenir amie. Continua-t-elle en se grattant la joue, mal à l'aise.

Anzu écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Elle n'avait eu que peu d'amies dans son village, les enfants n'étant pas très nombreux et le soleil cuisant els empêchant de jouer aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient durant l'après-midi.

-Enfin, je veux dire que maintenant que nous sommes des… esclaves, dit-elle alors que son visage se décomposait quand elle prononça le mot, nous avons besoin d'être solidaires.

Un sourire timide s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'elle questionnait du regard Anzu. Celle-ci la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de lui rendre un léger sourire.

-Anzu. Dit-elle. Je m'appelle Anzu.

Khémetensen ouvrit grand les yeux avant de lui sourire une nouvelle fois, heureuse de voir sa proposition acceptée.

* * *

><p><em>Peut-être avait-elle été trop naïve de croire en ce nouvel espoir car la vie est cruel. Mais les Dieux, le sont encore plus.<em>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des jours qu'ils avaient voyagé, remontant le fleuve sacrée. Toutes étaient exténuées, aussi, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à destination, elles ne purent s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. A tort. Aussitôt qu'Anzu entra dans la villa modeste en pierre, elle sut qu'elle ne finirait pas sa vie en étant esclave, mais d'une façon bien pire. L'endroit semblait respirer tout sauf la chaleur d'un foyer. A ses yeux, il ressemblait plus à une prison déguisée en maison pour mieux attirer ses prochaines victimes.<p>

L'emplacement semblait se diviser en plusieurs sections: Juste après l'entrée s'étendait une court où en face étaient les quartiers de leur nouveau propriétaire, on pouvait facilement le deviner en voyant le luxe que les autres ailes du bâtiment ne bénéficiaient pas. A droite de l'entrée s'étendait une écurie ainsi qu'un périmètre de jardin où deux girafes y vivaient. Enfin, Anzu et les autres filles furent mener vers la section gauche où un terrain s'étendait, la terre étrangement plus sombre. Au fond s'étendaient des petites pièces où on distinguait de la paille. A la surprise d'Anzu, elle crut apercevoir des armes à gauche de la section mais mis cette vision sur le compte de son imagination. Les hommes de mains de leurs nouvel acquéreur leur dit de s'aligner sur le terrain vague.

Avec un frisson d'effroi, Anzu vit leurs nouveau possesseur s'avancer devant elles, son regard s'attardant sur chacune de ces nouvelles marchandises.

-Je me nomme Inksou. Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque mais néanmoins puissante. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici…

Il se mit à marcher, longeant la ligne que les jeunes filles formaient. Anzu aperçu Khémetensen dont les mains tremblaient.

-Au-delà de cette villa, continua Inksou en pointant vers le nord, s'étend le royaume d'Egypte. Chaque égyptiens contribue à sa grandeur, tous ont fait, font et feront de ce pays ce qu'il est et sera. Si je vous aie acheté, ce n'est pas pour faire de vous des esclaves. Non…

Anzu le contempla d'un regard suspicieux, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait confiance à son instinct qui lui avait hurlé que cet homme était dangereux.

-Ces égyptiens, poursuivit-il en continuant sa lente marche, qu'ils soient noble ou artisans n'ont qu'une seule et même chose en commun. Le divertissement qu'est le combat de femmes. Et vous allez leur en donner. Vous n'êtes pas des esclaves, vous êtes des guerrières.

Sa voix fit retentirent le dernier mot dans un écho terrifiant. La plupart des adolescentes le regardaient avec un total ahurissement, se demandant si il était réellement sérieux. Hélas, Anzu vit en croisant son regard qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à faire pour cela… Dit-il avec sérieux. Tuer. Tuer votre adversaire et la foule vous aimera. Faites vous tuer et honorez Neith, déesse de la guerre! Survivre ou mourir, les Dieux décideront de votre destin.

Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers ses quartiers, laissant son auditoire abasourdi. Anzu ne savait pas si elle avait envie de vomir ou de pleurer. C'était donc ça son destin? C'était donc pour prendre la vie à des innocentes que les Dieux l'avaient sauvée? Elle serra ses poings, se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. Ses espoirs de mener une vie certes dur mais calme venait de disparaître avant même qu'elle ne les aient touché. Elle avait l'impression de tendre le bras vers le bonheur où plus elle se rapprochait, plus il la fuyait, allant toujours plus loin d'elle jusqu'à disparaître. Les menant au fond de la section, Anzu et Khémetensen se retrouvèrent sur la même paillasse où dorénavant elles dormiraient. En croisant son regard, elle sut que la jeune fille, malgré ses remparts pour cacher ses émotions, était encore plus déçue, si ce n'est effondrée face à la nouvelle. Timidement, Anzu posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui fit un pauvre sourire. Khémetensen la considéra quelque instant avant de tenter de lui rendre son sourire, sans succès, à son tour et de fondre en larmes. Anzu ne put que la fixer de ses yeux bleus, comprenant enfin à quel point elle était impuissante.

* * *

><p>Elle tremblait. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait au-delà de sa paillasse. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle et Khémetensen étaient arrivées chez leur nouveau possesseur. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elles entendaient le son d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient, les cris de souffrances de celles venaient d'être blessées. Trois jours qu'une immonde odeur de sang venait se répandre dans l'air, tel un maléfice. Trois jours qu'Anzu tentait en vain de rassurer Khémetensen ainsi qu'elle même. Trois jours qu'elles avaient appris à se connaître, à devenir réellement amie. Trois jours qu'elle priait sans relâche Isis pour sa pitié. La petite fille aux yeux bleus n'étaient pas dupe. Bientôt viendraient leurs tours d'entrer sur l'arène et de procéder à l'acte qui les répugnaient tant. Si auparavant Anzu s'était volontairement jeter sous le soleil dévastateur de Râ dans le désert, la raison principale était que c'était une mort douce. Sous la chaleur, la personne perdait connaissance et finissait par ne plus jamais se réveiller. Le désespoir de ne plus rien avoir, d'être désormais un individu dont personne n'a besoin avait poussé Anzu à accueillir la mort. Mais dorénavant, tout était différent. Dédetès avait atténué ses douleurs, lui apprenant à ressentir les émotions une nouvelle fois. Khémetensen lui avait appris ce que l'amitié était. Malgré les chances infimes de revoir Dédetès ou de pouvoir protéger sa nouvelle amie, Anzu voulait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour préserver le mince équilibre qui s'était installé au cours des derniers jours. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Khémetensen qui, recroquevillée sur elle-même, attendait comme Anzu l'heure de la sentence où elles devront affronter une autre femme pour pouvoir survivre. Les larmes picotèrent les yeux d'Anzu, continuant de couler le long de ses joues malgré ses efforts pour les contenir. A quoi bon demander clémence aux Dieux devant la bêtise des hommes, pensa amèrement Anzu.<p>

* * *

><p>La lumière fit soudainement intrusion alors qu'une voix rocailleuse se fit entendre. Anzu regarda un des hommes de mains d'Inksou et déglutit difficilement. C'était leur tour. Après deux jours d'attente de plus dans l'angoisse, après avoir demandé qu'un miracle se produise, ils venaient enfin les chercher pour les envoyer à l'abattoir. Anzu considéra Khémetensen dont les tremblements n'étaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. Toutes deux se levèrent et suivirent leurs bourreau à l'extérieur. Instinctivement, Anzu leva les yeux au royaume de Nout et à sa grande surprise des nuages sombres couvraient le ciel. Le nœud dans son estomac se contracta. Jamais elle n'avait vu le ciel si sombre en dehors de la nuit où Râ disparaissait pour renaître ensuite.<p>

Ils les menèrent vers l'endroit où Anzu avait aperçu les armes, il y a déjà une semaine. Le nœud dans son estomac se contracta d'une telle façon qu'elle eut envie de rendre le pauvre déjeuner qu'elle avait reçu. Ils entrèrent dans une salle sombre où tout type d'armes leur fit face. Le visage de Khémetensen blanchit lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quelle situation elles étaient. Il n'y avait aucun chemin de retour.

-Choisissez une arme. Commanda l'homme de main d'Inksou. Une fois choisie, toi tu sors par la gauche et toi par la droite. Entrez sur le terrain une fois que votre nom est appelé. Le seul moyen de finir le combat est la mort.

Sur ces mots, il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Dès que la porte se referma sur lui, Khémetensen mit précipitamment la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots alors qu'elle s'effondrait à terre. Anzu ne pouvait que la comprendre. Que feriez vous si dans quelques instant vous alliez mourir? Résignée et terrifiée, Anzu se dirigea lentement vers une épée. La main tremblante elle saisit poignée et tentant de la levée. Avec sa force d'enfant, l'épée tomba lourdement à terre dans un bruit strident alors qu'Anzu contemplait l'arme avec dégoût. Elle reprit la poignée et traîna l'épée en se dirigeant lentement vers le couloir gauche. S'arrêtant momentanément, elle regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour observer Khémetensen encore à terre. Elle aurait voulu lui saisir l'épaule en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Cependant, Anzu ne fit rien car elle savait qu'un simple geste vers sa seule amie n'aurait fait qu'empirer son état. Le cœur lourd, elle continua son chemin sans aucun regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Elle était seule désormais. A son arrivée dans ce couloir de la mort, cinq autre filles, adolescentes ou femmes étaient déjà entrain d'attendre avec angoisse le moment fatidique où elle devrait se battre pour sauver leur vie, où leur instinct de survie serait leur seul atout dans ce combat. Elles étaient parties, une à une, certaines en larmes, d'autres la tête haute.<p>

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Anzu sembla prendre conscience à quel point la vie est précieuse. Chaque inspiration, chaque son ne lui avait jamais parut aussi important qu'aujourd'hui. Elle se surprit à émettre un rire sans joie. Partagée entre la peur de la mort et la joie de savoir enfin apprécié la vie à sa juste valeur était bien une étrange sensation. Elle n'avait que neuf ans et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir dix de plus. Lentement, elle se repassa les moments heureux avec ses parents, permettant à un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait de ses ballades au bord du Nil avec son père, lui contant les histoires des Dieux, de ces moments où sa mère lui raconterait comment elle connu son père. Mais bientôt son sourire s'effaça alors qu'Anzu se remémorait les évènements qui suivirent ce bonheur qui semblait disparut depuis bien longtemps. Son village dévasté, ses parents sans vie, sa séparation avec Dédetès, le regard glacial d'Inksou, ces jours angoissant dans l'attente, le visage de Khémetensen en larmes, et maintenant, elle-même tiraillé par tant d'émotions qu'il semblait que ses pensées n'arrivaient plus à suivre.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apercevoir le même homme qui était venu la chercher lorsqu'elle était encore avec Khémetensen.

-C'est ton tour. Fit-il indifférent.

L'estomac noué, incapable de penser à autre chose que son cœur battant de frayeur, elle s'avança lentement, agrippant la poignée, tentant en vain de trouver un quelconque réconfort. Elle passa devant l'homme de main, le visage inexpressif, et posa finalement son premier pas sur le terrain sombre qui hantait ses nuits depuis des jours. Son corps bougeait de lui-même, s'avançant toujours et encore au centre, ignorant les regards des survivantes qui la regardaient, impuissantes, horrifiées à l'idée qu'une fillette de neuf ans ait à passer cette torture. Elle tourna la tête vers Inksou qui la fixait de ses yeux noirs, indifférent alors qu'il sirotait son verre.

De l'eau entra en contact avec son visage. Cependant, ce n'était pas des larmes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit les nuages sombres recouvrant le bleu pour le remplacer par une inquiétante teinte grise virant sur le noir. Il pleuvait. Jamais Anzu n'avait vu la pluie et dans on raisonnement enfantin, il lui sembla que Nout pleurait avec elle. Bientôt la pluie s'intensifia alors que son adversaire était appelée. Bientôt ses propres larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie et pour la première fois de sa vie, Anzu supplia intérieurement sa protectrice Isis.

_« Aidez moi. »_

Puis elle posa les yeux vers son opposante.

Il lui sembla que le monde s'était arrêté, que les Dieux tentaient de tromper ses yeux, que le destin se jouait d'elle. Mais même après avoir cligner des yeux pour effacer la vison de la personne en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter la fatalité.

En face d'elle se trouvait le visage de Khémetensen.

Tenant elle aussi une épée avec ses deux mains, tremblante, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, Khémetensen s'était figée en voyant la figure d'Anzu se dessiner à travers l'averse. Elles se fixèrent, sans un mot, désemparées devant une telle situation.

_« Pourquoi? »_

Anzu le vit dans les yeux de Khémetensen. Non pas la soif de vivre mais la terreur de la mort. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'hurler son désespoir alors qu'elle sut ce qui allait suivre.

_« Est-ce donc amusant… »_

Dans un accès de folie provoqué par la peur, Khémetensen souleva son épée et s'élança sur Anzu avec un cri, aveuglée par sa peur. Soulevant maladroitement la sienne, leurs épées se rencontrèrent dans un bruit strident terrifiant. Son opposante ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant, et chargea une nouvelle fois avec toute ses forces.

_« … de me voir souffrir? »_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut en arriver là? Elle aurait voulu laisser Khémetensen enfoncer son épée à travers sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu lâcher son épée et rejoindre ses parents. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi son corps se défendait-il? Pourquoi sa main refusait de lâcher ce glaive qui représentait sa seule défense?

_« Qu'attendez vous de moi? »_

Khémetensen frappait sans cesse, le visage déformé par la peur. Et c'est le cœur déchiré par la tristesse qu'Anzu devait se défendre en contemplant ce visage auparavant si innocent. Les coups de son adversaire étaient plus lourd à chaque tentative pour prendre sa vie. Acculée devant une telle force du désespoir, Anzu ne pouvait que parer et se replier, impuissante et désemparée. Elle ne vit pas Khémetensen reculer pour prendre de l'élan.

_« Pourquoi me faire passer ces épreuves? »_

Sous la violence de l'attaque de Khémetensen, la main d'Anzu lâcha sa prise sur sa seule défense, le glaive tombant à côté d'Anzu alors qu'elle tombait elle-même au sol. Lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur Khémetensen, elle la vit au-dessus d'elle, le tranchant de son arme perpendiculaire au sol, prête à percer son corps. Anzu écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Elle allait la tuer.

_« Suis-je donc obligée d'avoir du sang sur les mains… »_

Elle vit l'épée de Khémetensen s'abattre vers elle. L'adrénaline augmenta brusquement. Sa main s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à son glaive.

_« …pour accomplir ce que vous me demandez? »_

Du sang. Partout du sang. Le souffle court, Anzu leva les yeux vers ceux de Khémetensen, qui la fixait de la même manière. Lentement, elles baissèrent leurs regards. La main tremblante, Anzu lâcha son arme, les yeux écarquillés. Elle reporta son regard vers celui de Khémetensen, qui la fixait de nouveau. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula lentement hors de sa bouche alors qu'elle lâcha à son tour son épée. Et dans ce qui lui parut une éternité, Khémetensen porta sa main vers le glaive qui traversait son ventre avant de s'effondrer sur le sol sombre.

Anzu ne bougea pas. Elle continua de fixer le corps de son ancienne amie d'où un marre de sang se propageait.

Tout avait été si rapide. L'épée de Khémetensen s'approchant. Anzu empoignant son glaive et se laissant guider par son instinct de survie, transperçant l'abdomen de son amie, obtenant dans le processus une profonde entaille à l'épaule gauche.

Il lui semblait que la scène était irréaliste. Ce sang, ce corps encore en vie il y avait quelques instants encore, cette pluie torrentielle. Anzu restait immobile, paralysée devant son acte qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Jamais elle n'aurait pris une vie. Son esprit se refusait à accepter ces calomnies, cependant sa vison lui montrait l'horrible réalité. Khémetensen gisant au sol, baigna dans ce liquide rougeoyant, un glaive, _ce_ glaive qu'_elle_ avait prit, profondément placé dans son abdomen. La réalité vint alors la frapper de plein fouet. Sa voix lui revint alors, lui permettant d'exprimer son horreur, son désarroi et son choc dans un hurlement.

Et c'est au son de ce cri le plus douloureux qu'il ait jamais entendu, que l'homme de main entendit son maître Inksou lui murmurer indifféremment:

Elle fera une bonne guerrière.

* * *

><p>Voilà ce deuxième chapitre bouclé! Honnêtement, ce chapitre ne me plaît pas du tout. J'aurais voulu insérer beaucoup plus d'émotions dans le trouble d'Anzu au début du chapitre ainsi qu'à la fin du chapitre, lorsqu'elle prend conscience qu'elle vient de commettre son premier meurtre. Je dois dire que je suis vraiment pas du tout experte en la matière pour décrire des combats ou la mort d'un personnage... J'espère m'améliorer avec le temps néanmoins! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives ou à me dire comment vous avez perçu ce chapitre au niveau émotionnel!<p>

Aussi, petit zoom sur les personnages: -Dédetès veut dire littéralement « celle qu'elle donne », j'ai donc décidé de faire d'elle un personnage altruiste et généreux.

-Khémetensen veut dire littéralement « celle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas » or j'ai trouvé qu'il correspondait tristement avec la situation, car celle-ci étant condamné à mourir pour ce chapitre.

-Inksou veut dire littéralement « il m'appartient », ce qui correspond parfaitement au personnage, je pense que vous devez savoir pourquoi, mais vous verrez que ce nom prend encore plus de sens dans le chapitre qui suivra.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout de ce long chapitre! :)


End file.
